Festivity on Film
by Flowerstar
Summary: Peach threw a birthday party for Ben and she wanted it to be filmed so she hired the Lakitu Bros. to do the job. Blumiere & Timpani and Jake & Rose made friends with each other unexpectedly. Romance bloomed between the two star-crossed couples.


Disclaimer: Peach's Castle, Lakitu Bros., Fresh Juice, Peach Juice, Count/Lord Blumiere, Lady Timpani, Princess Peach, Mario, Kirby, Yoshi, Princess Daisy, Couple's Cake, Castle Bleck, ex-minions (Nastasia, O'Chunks, Mimi and Dimentio), Bowser, the Pixls, partners from _Paper Mario _and _Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door_, Donkey Kong, Cake, Cake Mix, Mushroom Kingdom, Toadsworth, Luigi, Toad, Flipside, Flopside, Dark Prognosticus and other characters from the _Mario _series which were mentioned belongs to Nintendo. Jake Long/American Dragon, Huntsman and Huntsclan are properties of Jeff Goode and Disney.

Author's Note: This is a present just for you, **Darth Ben Valor** or **389**! I hope you'll enjoy this, even though it is a little too late for a gift. I've been lost in thought and I don't know what to give you so I decided to do a short story. I wanted to return the favor because you and **Neros** gave me a songfic as a birthday present last year. So, to show you my gratitude, here is a oneshot for you! ;)

**Main couples:** Count/Lord Blumiere x Lady Timpani and Jake Long/American Dragon x Rose

**Special Appearances:** Lakitu Bros., Kirby and a cast of characters from the _Mario _series

Here's an important note: One of my closest/best online friends, **Darth Ben Valor**, is mentioned loads of times by certain characters. They refer to him as "birthday boy", "birthday lad" and so on. I hope you don't get embarrassed when they talk about you, Ben.

* * *

Festivity on Film

The party at Peach's Castle was bustling with party guests. Everyone gathered at the first floor of the castle. A lot of people were walking around, a few were hanging around near the buffet table, some guests were away from the table and most people were everywhere, doing what they want. Lively music was being played while a Lakitu was floating around, filming the birthday bash.

He is basically a yellow Koopa with a green shell on his back. He had a tan belly just like an ordinary Koopa Troopa and wore a pair of black oval goggles over his eyes. His small, dotty eyes can be seen through the rock-hard, transparent glass. He rides on a pure white, fluffy cloud, which is like a blanket of snow, and he holds a fishing rod with a black camera hanging from it. He was actually one of the Lakitu Bros. He wanted to get the whole festivity on film so it will be ready to be broadcasted onto televisions all over the world.

(A/N: Remember the Lakitu Bros. from _Super Mario 64_? This will be one of the Lakitu Bros.'s first time to appear in a story of mine.)

He flew over to a wedded couple that was standing in front of the buffet table. It was laid with the most scrumptious, mouthwatering grub. Crystal clear glasses were on the table near the silverware, china dishwares and fresh drinks like Fresh Juice and Peach Juice. They were placed neatly on the whiteness of the silky, smooth cloth. As the Lakitu floats closer, it turns out to be Count Blumiere and Lady Timpani sharing a Couple's Cake together.

(A/N: I decided to have one of my favourite couples enjoying this cake together 'cause I think Blumiere and Timpani sharing something jointly is very adorable. Besides, the **Couple's Cake** is one of most romantic delectable food in the _Paper Mario _series.)

The first out of the couple was a tall man wearing a tall top white hat on his head with matching white gloves, a white flowing cape with red inside it and a red collar with a gold lining around it and a white, formal suit with white, silky long sleeves and golden small buttons on the suit. A ruby spherical broach with gold around it was placed below the collar of the cape. He also has a circular, glossy small monocle over his right eye. His eyes were blue and his hair was black but pretty short. A fringe could be seen, coming out of his hat. His face was dark blue and very dim. His skin colour has the same colour like his ears that were slightly larger than Timpani's as well as his hands, legs and other parts of his body. He held the same sapphire, diamond shaped staff in his left gloved hand.

The second out of the pair was young beautiful lady who was wearing a long rainbow coloured dress, which goes all the way down to her knees. A white silky ribbon was tied around her waist, which makes a big bow at the back of her dress. She also wore red high-heeled shoes. Her hair was pure blonde with blue azure eyes. Her hair was very long which goes all the way to her shoulders and the locks were tied in a multi-coloured, vibrant bow. Her skin colour was tan but incredibly smooth. Her hands, fingers, ears and other parts of her body were a bit small compared to Blumiere's.

(A/N: That's what my versions of Blumiere and Timpani look like in _"Twelve Days of Super Paper Mario" _and this fanfic. Someday, I'm going to draw them in my sketchbook and colour them in when I have the chance. It will be submitted to **deviantART**.)

The delectable dessert was in a light blue bowl with two spoons sticking out on both sides of the snowy, sweet dessert. There were red, round cherries decorated on the cake. The spoon on the left was pink which Timpani was holding on to in her delicate, soft hand and the spoon on the right was blue which Blumiere was clutching onto in his velvety, gloved hand. They were busy enjoying the dessert, which was made for two. Timpani immediately stopped eating and waved at the camera with her free hand, while smiling. The Count also stopped eating and raised an eyebrow at her. She points at the camera to show him why she stopped. The top-hatted man gazes at the camera and then back at his wife, nodding.

"I'm here live at Princess Peach's Castle, recording this spectacular celebration. Currently, I'm standing…er… I mean, floating next to this couple that stands before me right now." One of the Lakitu Bros. said while the recording device was on record. He glides nearer to the pair and moves the camera closer to Timpani who was staring at the sapphire, see-through lens of the device. "So miss, do you have anything to say?"

"Not really but I've heard that this party was being held for a certain birthday boy that we don't know of." Timpani replied. She holds the exquisite, silky-smooth fabric of her dress, closes her eyes and curtseyed. "But I do wish a happy birthday to that person if he's watching this." She opens her eyes and glances at her beloved husband who placed the Couple's Cake back on the table. He looks back at her and walks off.

"Too bad that he couldn't show up since he's in a different world from here. But at least we're giving him birthday wishes." The Lakitu sadly replied in a low tone.

In the background while Lakitu was recording the Lady, Blumiere can be seen getting a glass of fresh-squeezed peach juice from the table and walking back to his darling while carrying it in his hand. He stood beside her and takes a sip of the juice. The liquid flows into his mouth and he gradually swallows it.

The camera-carrying Lakitu quickly hovered to next to the Count and moves the device to him while he was still tasting the liquid inside his lips.

"Sir, what would you say about this party?" The cloud-riding Koopa asked. Blumiere glanced at the camera and suddenly spits out the juice, which caused him to cough. He covered his mouth and starts coughing uncontrollably. Timpani immediately covered her mouth and gasped in horror. Her eyes became wide at the sight of her husband suffering and rushed to his side.

(A/N: Poor, poor Blumiere. I don't know where I got the idea of him choking on his drink and starts coughing violently. Anyway, that happens to everyone and me sometimes. Once you read through this part, you'll be feeling sorry for him instantly.)

"Blumiere, are you all right?" She whispered, moving her arm around his waist.

"Don't worry… mon chéri… I'll… be fine." Count Blumiere weakly said between coughs, assuring her. "I… just choked… on… my drink."

(A/N: I loved how much Blumiere speaks French in **LazloTitan**'s _"Odium and Love"_, _"Darkness and Light"_ and _"Sweet Matrimony"_ so I decided to have him speak in that language in this story too. Since I don't know the foreign language well, I used Google to translate the words from English to French and the other way round. I actually took German in my high school years instead of French. I find the Count's name fascinating and lovely since it sounds like a French name. It has a nice feeling to it but it's hard to pronounce.)

"How can you be okay if you're coughing like this? I think you need to drink a glass of water to soothe yourself." Timpani softly replied, as she went off and walked across to the edge of the table to get a glass of fresh water while Blumiere continued to cough. She grabbed it and returned to where she previously stood.

She reached out her hand, giving the glass to her love whilst her husband was still coughing. "Drink this Blumiere, it will make you feel better."

The top-hatted Count stopped coughing and gently took the glass from her hand. He smiles at her faintly. "Merci, Timpani."

Blumiere drinks it a little bit and turns to his sweetheart, smiling. He swallowed the water and began to chuckle, embarrassingly. "Next time, I'd better be careful otherwise I'd start coughing again. My throat hurts right now but I'm so désolé for making you worry, mon amour."

Timpani giggled playfully and kissed him on the cheek which made Blumiere blush a little for a few seconds. The blush disappeared straight away before the blonde, blue-eyed lady realized that he was blushing. "I thought you caught a cold or something. I was getting very worried about you but since you're all right, I don't need to fret anymore."

"Of course you don't need to. As long as that doesn't happen again, I'm okay." Blumiere beamed. He then took another taste of the water quietly and ingested the liquid. He placed the glass on the table and faced the camera as he grinned.

"Is everything all right?" The goggle-wearing Koopa inquired.

"Oui, we just had a moment before. I'm ready right now." Blumiere answered.

"Sir…" The Lakitu said, starting to interview the Count.

"Just call me Count or Lord Blumiere, s'il vous plait. But everyone I know knew me as simply, Blumiere." The top-hatted male interrupted. He removed his white top hat, closed his eyes and bowed slightly towards the camera. He opened his eyes and placed his hat back on his head.

"Blumiere, what would you say about this party?" The Lakitu Bro. queried.

"Il est magnifique and it's enjoyable. It's the best party I've been to so far and hopefully Timpani and I will be invited to the next one." Blumiere complimented, grinning.

"What would you say to the birthday boy?"

"Joyeux anniversaire, Ben! I hope you'll enjoy it and best wishes to you, garçon d'anniversaire." Lord Blumiere grinned, waving to the camera.

Timpani giggled humorously and gaped at him. "I don't think the birthday boy will understand a thing you're saying, Blumiere. You really need to stop talking in French for a while."

Blumiere joined in the laughter and sniggers. "I can't help it, I've been speaking in my language ever since I was born. Whenever I speak it, I just can't stop."

"I can't blame you, darling. You've been speaking to me like this since after we got reunited and lived in a new dimension. Even though I don't comprehend what you're saying, I don't mind really."

"I know you don't. Someday, you will—"

"Sorry for butting in but I really need to go to film the rest of the celebration. Farewell, you two!" The cloud-riding Koopa Troopa shouted, waving good-bye to Blumiere and Timpani who did the same.

He floated off, leaving the cute couple alone. Blumiere turned to the buffet table and gripped onto the bowl of the Couple's Cake. He glances at his love life that did the similar thing. He then lifted the blue spoon from the cake. "We can't let this go to waste, care to join me for dessert?"

"Of course I will, my Count!" Timpani exclaimed happily, raising her pink spoon from the delicious dessert.

"I haven't heard that from the time when my ex-minions called me their Count, back at Castle Bleck." Blumiere laughed but shuddered when he mentioned his old literal black and white castle.

"Sorry for making you remember your past." Timpani apologized, giving her dearest a sad face.

"That's okay mademoiselle, all of that is left behind. We can just focus on the future." The Count smiled, lovingly.

"I suppose the future is now, isn't it?"

"Oui, this is our future of étant ensemble."

Timpani nodded as she digs her spoon into the softness and sugariness of the cake. Blumiere pushed his spoon into the dessert and lifted it up. Their spoons were filled with the mouthwatering, irresistible cake and they put it into their mouths to savor the sweet goodness of the Couple's Cake. They continued to finish eating it to their hearts content.

Meanwhile, Princess Peach was at the top of the staircase and looking down at her party guests who were having the time of their lives. Her silky-smooth, white gloves were touching the banister. Mario walked to the pink princess and looked at her, wanting to speak. He said something but nothing came out of his mouth so he tapped her on her arm. She spun around and faced the red-clad plumber.

(A/N: Just like in the _"Twelve Days of Super Paper Mario"_, Mario won't speak throughout the fic. He can only use his expressive actions instead of his voice to do the talking. I just want everyone to be in character.)

"What is it, Mario?" Peach questioned. "Is there something you want to say to me?"

Mario raised his hand and responds to the princess. He points at the incoming stranger who was floating closer to their direction.

"Seems like we've got company. I hope it's not Bowser, I don't want my party to be ruined on this day. It's for a special birthday boy and I want this festivity filmed so he can watch this." Peach replied in a silent tone.

Mario shook his head and he still have his finger, pointing at the distant unfamiliar being. He right away replies to her.

"You're right Mario, it isn't Bowser. It's just probably one of the Lakitu Bros. I hired before the party even commenced." The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom said. She squinted her eyes and leaned forward to the banister a tad bit to get a closer look. "I guess I was right after all, I wonder what he wants this time?"

The Lakitu finally reached the top of the stairway and floated to her and Mario. "Princess, when does the guests line up and say happy birthday to that person?"

"Later on Lakitu, I'll alert everyone when the time is right. Right now, I don't think that they are ready. Why don't you interview the other guests for the time being?" Peach told the goggle-wearing, green-shelled turtle.

"All right then, so long princess!" The Lakitu hollered, waving bye to his royal highness. After that, he went off and drifted as low as he can to the floor. Once he was on the ground, he turned to his right and rode away on his cloud to find the next pair of visitors of his choice.

In the meantime, two unexpected guests were chatting to each other near a tall, wide window. There were no curtains covering the clear, solid glass of it and it is like any other window in the castle. All of the windows were identical and can be seen everywhere. The guests were actually another pair of cute star-crossed lovers, which were known as Jake Long and Rose. For some unknown reason, they were invited to the castle.

The first person of the couple is Jake who has a square-like face with pointy ears, beady black eyes, black thick eyebrows and a mouth. He has a small nose and black spiky hair with green rims. He wore a red jacket with yellow ovals with 3 lines on them, on the sleeves. There was a yellow circle below the collar around his neck. He also wore a white shirt behind his jacket, navy shorts with large square-shaped pockets, and white socks with black sneakers. His whole body has a tan colour. He may look like an average 14-year old Chinese American teenager but he's truly the American Dragon, the magical protector of New York City and the magical creatures that live there.

The second person of the star-crossed duo is Rose who is Jake's love interest. She has wavy blonde hair, blue eyes on her face, a puny nose, skinny black eyebrows, pink lipstick and blue small, circular earrings on her ears. Her body colour is tan and she wore a sleeveless white shirt with a v-shaped collar, a blue necklace around her neck, dark pink jeans with pockets and 2 brown lines on it with a brown belt. She also wore brown sandals. She used to be an apprentice of the Huntsman and one of the Huntsclan, a group of shady humans who hunt and slay magical creatures, including dragons. But now, she isn't because the dreaded clan has been obliterated forever and was no longer feared.

"I can't believe we're invited to this shindig, man!" Jake yelled in a cheerful voice as he jumped for joy. "I don't think anybody has invited us to a place like this before!"

"I know, it's very nice of the princess to give us an invitation. It's incredibly weird how she knew us." Rose smiled; intrigued at the fact Peach has really invited them over.

She looked around the castle to see all different kinds of people gathering round the grand foyer. Guests like the partners and Pixls from Mario's adventures, which were in their separate huddles, having conversations. Lord Blumiere and Lady Timpani were seen at the buffet table and Mario's usual group of friends like for instance Princess Daisy and Donkey Kong were having chats closer to either other windows or doors leading to a certain room. Other unknown and familiar characters which were making special appearances, could be spotted anywhere. The lobby is jam-packed with guests. Many voices were coming from loads of characters and it was getting noisy by the minute.

Rose stopped gazing all over the crowded room and faces her love. "Jake, there are so many people here. They are really unfamiliar to us; I'm guessing they come from other areas and worlds. I can even see a cute couple over there at the buffet table. I wonder if everyone will be friendly to us."

The blonde-haired teenager points at a cute pair far off in the distance that happens to be Blumiere and Timpani. Since they were so far away from Jake and Rose, it's hard for them to see what the wedded couple is doing. The ex-Huntsclan member then stares into Jake's eyes, worryingly.

"Of course all of those dudes and dudettes will be nice to us! Don't be silly, my rosebud. I'm sure they will give us a warm welcomin', yo!" Jake assured her, grabbing her hands tightly as he gapes into her cerulean, beautiful eyes passionately.

Rose holds onto her boyfriend's hands and returned the romantic stare. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean everyone will be harmless and won't even think about—"

"Sorry for interrupting your conversation but I need to talk with you two." A anonymous voice disrupted.

The Chinese American teen and the blonde-haired young female whirled their heads round to see an unfamiliar character that hovered before them. Everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom knows him as one of the Lakitu Bros. but to Jake and Rose, they don't even recognize him.

"Yo, what's your name dude?" Jake asked, walking towards the figure and holding Rose's hand. Rose was walking next to her beloved boyfriend.

"I'm one of the Lakitu Bros., a camera-holding, cloud-riding turtle or Koopa Troopa which everyone knows me as. I'm here to film the entire party, which is the reason why the princess hired me. So for her sake, I'm taking the liberty to record the two of you." The figure known as Lakitu explained.

He slowly went closer to Jake and raised the camera to Jake's face level. Rose stood next to him and did a pleasant waving gesture to the recording device. "So what do you think of this festivity, you two?"

"It's awesome, dude! One of the best shindigs I've been to!" Jake bellowed, doing a thumbs up sign using his hand and winking at the camera.

"It's fantastic, I haven't met anyone yet especially those two at the buffet table." Rose praised, pointing at a couple at the far end of the entrance room that were at the buffet table. The Lakitu turned his head to look in the direction she's gesturing at. He faced the blonde-haired girl and nodded, understand what she meant. "Oh, them over there? That's Count Blumiere and his love life. They seemed to share quite a romantic relationship."

"Blumiere… hmm? That name sounds French to me. But how do you know that they are in love?" Rose inquired, with a sense of interest in her voice.

"I just had a chat with them an hour ago. If you want to meet them, just head on over there." Lakitu responded, telling the curious girl about the Count and his lovely Lady. "Anyway, back to business. What would you say to the birthday lad?"

(A/N: You'll start to notice that Rose will be interested with Lord Blumiere and Lady Timpani for some reason. Maybe it's because she thought that the wedded couple might have tons of things in common with Jake and her.)

"I didn't know it was his birthday! I guess that's why your royal lady is throwing a party and you filming the celebration so he may be able to watch this. Anyhow, I hope that he'll have the most excellent birthday he'll ever had in a lifetime." Rose beamed.

"I think he'll have an awesome birthday that he'll remember always, yo! Happy birthday, dawg!" Jake shouted in a cheery tone, doing a peace sign and winking once again.

While Jake and Rose were getting captured on film, Kirby was chasing Yoshi who was holding a plate with a slice of Cake on it. The Cake was made from a Cake Mix. There was strawberry jam in the softness and sweetness of the dessert. White icing was layered on top, which was decorated with a single red, juicy, lip-smacking strawberry. The food-obsessed guests were running left and right, past the pair. They didn't even realize what was going on.

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby called, sprinting after the green dinosaur on two large, egg-shaped red feet. His little pink arms were flailing in the air and he was dashing as fast as he could to keep up with Yoshi.

"Yoshi! Yoshi, yoshi, yoshi!!" The friendly dinosaur yelled back in his language, obviously saying to the pink puffball that he can't have it. He was scurrying in hot pursuit on his two red, little boots. Loud sounds can be heard from the footwear whilst he ran.

(A/N: I don't want Kirby and Yoshi speaking normally in this short story, I want everyone to be in character. Kirby is saying "Poyo" just like in the anime, _Kirby: Right Back At Ya!_.)

"May I have your attention please?" Princess Peach exclaimed, trying to get everybody's attention. Her voice echoed through the cavernous entrance hall. Everyone stopped what he or she were doing and looked up to see the princess standing above the stairs. She was gazing down at them as well as the heroic plumber.

"Thank you. We are gathered here today on this special day to celebrate someone's birthday. But it isn't anyone in this kingdom; it is a boy who lives in a different world from here. Since he couldn't make it, I decided to have this party filmed, including all of you. Just be yourself and don't be shy in front of the camera. Latiku here will record everything." Princess Peach told all the visitors as she pointed at the Lakitu who was with Jake and Rose. Every character rotates their heads round and instantly fixed their eyes on the cloud-riding Koopa Troopa. They revolved to face the princess. "Right now, I want all of you please line up in single file. Does any person have any questions?"

Silence entered the room and nobody has spoken a word. A nervous cough was heard from the crowd. Abruptly, Count Blumiere hoisted his gloved hand up.

"Yes, Blumiere? Have you got something to share with everyone?" The pink princess asked, gawking her beautiful, blue eyes at him. Each character and creature did the similar thing.

The Count cleared his throat and nodded. "Oui, I do. Mademoiselle, are we allowed to stand with whomever we wish?"

"Of course, since Toadsworth isn't here. If he was, he would order the guests to line up alphabetically which I'm sure everyone won't be happy about, counting myself." Peach answered.

All of the characters and individuals groaned as soon as they listened to Peach's response to Blumiere's question.

"I hope this 'Toadsworth' doesn't come here anytime soon. I don't want to stand next to a stranger I don't know." Rose whispered silently to Jake. He nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he'll totally trash the place. I don't want that to happen, yo." Jake said noiselessly. "But I gotta agree with that French man, I wanna stand with you my little rosebud."

"His name is Blumiere, Jake. But it is true that all of us won't be pleased with standing with an unfamiliar person."

"But in the meantime, please be with whomever you wish to be with." The princess replied courteously to each one.

She walked down the flight of stairs gracefully while Mario followed her. Below the stairs, everyone was walking all over the place, trying to find a spot to stand. Rose was walking backwards and didn't pay attention to where she was going. Her back was turned and Timpani was doing the same, but she was opposite from the other blonde-haired girl. Both of the girls continued to walk in reverse until both their backs touched and the females bumped into each other.

"Ow!" Rose screeched in a high-pitch voice.

"Oof!" Lady Timpani shrieked.

Both of their male love interests came over to their love to see if they are all right.

"Are you okay, mon amour?" Blumiere inquired worryingly, gazing at his wife.

"Yo, that was some crash! You okay, Rose?" Jake queried troublingly, looking at his girlfriend.

"I'm fine Blumiere, just don't worry about me." The Count's wife promised, telling her husband to not be concerned about her and gazing at him.

"I'm all right Jake, I should have paid attention to where I was going." Rose said to the Chinese American adolescent, staring at him while giving him a smile.

Timpani and Rose both faced each other and all of a sudden, they jumped in surprise, which made the males gazing at them with concern. Blumiere proceeded closer and stood by his sweetheart. Jake walked nearer and went near his dearest Rose. Blumiere adjusted his monocle to make sure it was placed correctly and moved his top hat a little. Jake neaten his hair using his hands and let them going through his black, greasy locks. The four don't know how to start a conversation with strangers and one of them open their mouths to speak but ended up closing them since they are tense around new characters.

"Um… Hi." Timpani greeted, finally breaking the quietness between the foursome while she waved to the girl who is opposed to her.

"Hi yourself. I'm Rose, what's your name?" Rose waved, beaming towards her soon-to-be-friend.

"My name is Lady Timpani and this is my husband, Count or Lord Blumiere." The lovely Lady smiled gleefully, moving her hand towards and gesturing to Blumiere. He reached out his silky, luxurious gloved hand to Jake who stretched his own to shake Blumiere's.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, monsieur." The esteemed Count grinned.

"The name's Jake Long. It's awesome to meet ya, homie!" Jake exclaimed blissfully. "I'm from NYC, what about you dude?"

(A/N: I loved the idea of both my favourite star-crossed couples meeting each other. That's why I included this in the story. By the way in this fanfiction, Blumiere will be speaking a lot of French and Jake will be talking in street slang many times. I'm sure you won't even understand what they are saying.)

Blumiere cocked an eyebrow at the young person and looked at him, uncomfortably. "Pardonnez-moi? I don't understand what you are saying, monsieur Jake."

"I'm sayin', where are ya from?" Jake repeated.

"Er… it's very complex to explain but my wife and I live in a different dimension from vous. Let's say it's fascinating and it is a paradise." The ex holder of the Dark Prognosticus chuckled, fidgeting with his white gloves agitatedly and finding it hard to explicate.

"Really, dude? Ya don't say." The red jacket-wearing young adult simply said. "What was it like over there?"

"Um… I can't really tell you vous any more, désolé." The formal-wearing French man apologized.

"Aww, man!" Jake moaned.

"Folks, line up in your positions! Filming starts in a few minutes!" A Lakitu Bro. yelled, floating past the group of four in a speedy pace.

Everyone was now running here and there in the room, frantically. They were hurrying to stand anywhere with either their friends or whoever they love. A lot of them were darting left and right in a break-neck speed, past the group.

"Sacré bleu! We're even not ready yet! Where do we stand?" Blumiere shouted fretfully, biting on his glove and had on an extremely worried expression.

"Excuse me for one second, Rose." Timpani said, excusing herself and leaving her new found friend for a bit.

She walks to her husband and stood in front of him. The Lady went closer and unexpectedly slaps him in the face, really hard. Blumiere placed his hand on his cheek which has gone bright red. He began to rub it and stared at his darling, who was gazing at him sternly. Count Blumiere's face went from being tense to sadness. His eyes were filled with tears but he blinked because he doesn't want his girl to see them and to prevent the water from falling.

"Blumiere! Snap out of it! There's no need to yell like this! We still have time to stand at anyplace!" Timpani bellowed. Her hands were on her hip as she looked angrily at her precious love life.

(A/N: You'll be feeling very sorry for the Count in this story. You'll know why when you read through this fic.)

Rose went closer to her new chum and remained motionless behind her. "Um… Timpani? You really don't need to shout at your husband. He was exceedingly worried that we won't be able to be at our spot to be filmed."

Jake paced forward to Blumiere and remained immobile at the back of him. "Yeah, shouting at him isn't right yo! That's no way to treat your boo!"

Blumiere pulled his top hat down to cover his face. He gripped onto his hat tightly using his gloved hand whilst he looked intently at the floor. He didn't say anything, he just stood there motionless. Only his mouth was showing under the hat, his nose and eyes were concealed.

"You don't have to say something, my love. I'm sorry, the reason why I slapped and bellowed at you is to snap you out of your terrified trance and to make you stop fretting. I just have to do that, so please forgive me." Timpani murmured softly. She was waiting for an answer from her disturbed darling.

The Count didn't respond to her and remained soundless.

"Recording commences in 3 minutes!" The same Lakitu hollered, hovering past the four from the far left side of the atrium. He flitted faster to the other side of the spacious, vast first floor of the castle.

"Please I'm begging you! Speak to me! Say something, anything!" The gorgeous, good-looking girl exclaimed.

She gone over to her silent sweetie and instantaneously clasped both of his hands and brought them to her chest. Now it's her turn to be close to tears, her eyes started to get watery and overflow with water. They began to slowly fall from her eyes and slid down her cheeks. They continued to drop until they landed on her neck. Her delicate, dainty face was stained with tears. Another started to plummet but was caught by a gloved finger, surprisingly. Obviously, that finger came from Blumiere. He gently put his finger under Timpani's chin and lifted it up to cause her face to look at him. Blumiere raised his top hat up and glanced at his beloved Timpani.

"I'm désolé too, amour." The top-hatted ex-villain said sweetly with a faint smile. "Truly, Je suis. Let's not do this again. Hold on, I'm going to dry your eyes."

Blumiere reached into his cape and dragged out the finest, most luxurious handkerchief that he has. It was so silky and smooth at the same time whenever he feels the fabric. It has an elegant and regal feel to it. He kneeled down and held onto the tissue firmly. He gently wiped away the tears which were drenched on her feminine face. He guadually clean her sopping eyes, nose, cheeks and other parts of her womanly face. After a small number of minutes, he's done with removing the water and stashed away his hankie in his cape. He stood up and stared at his much-loved wife.

"Do you feel any better, my doux?" He asked in a kindhearted voice.

"Yes I guess, but what about you, Blumiere? You haven't been speaking to me in the past 20 minutes. What was wrong with you before?" Timpani inquired, troublingly. She placed her graceful, gorgeous hand on Blumiere's dark blue cheek and fixed her eyes on him, deeply.

"I was just… upset, that's all. I just don't want to talk about it anymore." The young French man replied, depressingly. He gaped at her lovingly and gave her a small grin.

"All right then, let's not chat about it. You don't have to tell me what's the matter; it's up to you really." The Count's lady smiled. She moved her hand off of Blumiere's cheek.

The pair both beamed and stayed put at where they were. They faced the front whilst Rose gone off, stepped towards Jake and stood by him. They were doing the same thing as the marital pair.

"They really make a cute couple, don't they?" Rose spoke in a quiet tone to her dearly loved boyfriend.

"Yeah, those lovebirds have gone through loads of things together." Jake agreed, indicating agreement. "Do ya think they'll get married?"

"Sorry to break this to you but they already are engaged, Jake." Rose told her loved one. "They are a wedded couple, unlike us."

"Aww, man! Why didn't ya tell me ages ago?" The black-haired American lad grumbled.

"I thought you would know this already, Jake." The beautiful blonde-haired young female replied.

"1 second to birthday shoot!" Lakitu called out. His ear-piercing voice was loud enough for all individuals to hear.

The characters finally stopped scurrying ubiquitously and managed to stand with their friends or their sweethearts in a line. Eventually, there was a row full of a variety of party guests. Blumiere, Timpani, Jake, Rose, Peach, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi and Kirby were in the first row. The Pixls and the partners from Mario's two previous Paper adventures were in the second row, standing or floating on the spot next to each other. Mario's usual group of friends for instance Donkey Kong and Toad were in the third row. Various characters from all over the Mushroom Kingdom, Flipside, Flopside and more inhabitants from other places, which Mario meets throughout his adventures, were in the last row. The Lakitu Bro. was facing the festive gang, his camera was dangling from the end of his fishing pole as he clutches it.

"Okay folks, on the count of three; we say "Happy Birthday!" to the camera." The Lakitu cameraman instructed.

He hoisted a single hand up and did a number one indication using his fingers as he held the fishing rod in the other hand. "One…"

Once again, he had done a number two sign by using his fingers. He's still gripping on the fishing stick. "Two…"

"Three…" Lakitu yelled out, indicating a number three using his fingers for the final time.

"**NOW!!**" The hovering camera Koopa cried out.

"Happy Birthday, Ben!" Everyone exclaimed, except a few certain characters that shouted in their own language or done their personal noises.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Ben!" Count Blumiere yelled in happiness.

"Yoshi yoshi!" Yoshi shouted, happily.

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby bellowed, in his cute babyish voice.

"All right fellas, that's a wrap! I'm sure the birthday boy will love this!" The Lakitu hollered gratefully.

The huge, front door with a big star on it flung open and another Lakitu went into the room. The first Lakitu rapidly turned round as soon as he heard a sound coming from the door behind him. He looked identical to the first one and he was holding a camera, which seemed to be the same as what the first cloud-riding cameraman has in his hands. The second Lakitu is clearly another sibling of the Lakitu Bros. He's the twin brother of the other one. He drifted to his look-alike brother.

"Did you get everything on film?" The second Lakitu Bro. queried.

"As a matter of fact, I have." The first one said with a big smile spread across his face.

"Man, the princess will be thrilled once she hears the good news!"

"Yeah, as well as the birthday guy!"

They put down their fishing twigs and did a high five to show that they are extremely delighted that their work was finished at last. They hugged each other in gladness. They let go from their embrace after 10 minutes and both laughed with enthusiasm. They bent downward to pick up their fishing poles and grasped on to it.

"Should we get going to enjoy the party?" The first cloud-riding Koopa Troopa questioned.

"Yeah, I'm sure Princess Peach don't mind if we stick around for a bit longer." The second Lakitu brother responded, smiling.

"Good! Then let's par-tay!"

Both brothers went off onward even as the guests walked, ran or floated their separate pathways to carry on with what they were doing formerly. Energetic musics or songs were being played as everybody were having the time of their lives, having fun and doing what they please. All of them knew that this celebration would be a party to remember forever.

* * *

Author's Note: At long last, I completed this oneshot but this is way too long to be one, don't you think? This is a _Mario_/_American Dragon: Jake Long/Kirby _short story crossover. Characters from _The Powerpuff Girls _would have been in this but I've forgotten to insert them in. If you wanna see them, you have to read _"Peach's Karaoke and Disco Party" _on You should see it in the list of stories on my profile. According to **Microsoft Word**, I've done 19 pages altogether! Besides you should be surprised, it's the longest oneshot I did so far and I worked so hard on it for over 2 days! I'm very sorry for the massive, time-consuming delay, Ben. But on the bright side, at least it's worth the wait. I didn't ditch my homework for nothing, after all! So please be thankful and I promise you that I'll give you another awesome present next year, closest mate! (You know who you are; I'm talking to a certain friend of mine!) For the time being, read and review folks! I'm begging you; don't send me any flames pretty please. Right now, I gotta go off to review one of my most favourite fanfictions, _"Darkness and Light" _by one of my pals, **LazloTitan **and listen to _"Can't Speak French" _by one of my most loved girl bands, **Girls Aloud**. Whenever I listen to it, it reminds me of Count/Lord Blumiere or Count Bleck because of the obvious reason… Blumiere can't speak French in the game!


End file.
